Lavish
eSyntax: Lavish is a girl group that consists of 5 members. The Band formed in 2007 and released one album Titled "Something We Do. The album failed overall but spawned a big single and had moderate album sales the band was predicted to be one of the biggest girl groups in the world but Lavish were accused of stealing som of their songs and were forced to pay £6,250,000 which consequently left the band financially unstable and therefore the band went on hiatus rumours circulated that the band were working in a small bar making £250 per night. soon after Lavish planned to reboot their music careers by recording a new album and launch a tour. The album were never made due to financial difficulties and the tour had completed 3 out of 30 gigs before getting dropped by the entertainment company large Ent. The Group were once again active signing to a independent record label and released a brand new single which overall failed and once again the band got dropped. 2 months after this the group were invited to feature on a club anthem Forever is Cool which featured rising star Charlotte. Rapper Demonic heard the song which were created by Dj Pun and contacted Lavish and arranged a meeting in Paris where Demonic were shooting a video and signed the girls to a £100,000 3 album contract which the girls agreed to immediately. Something We Do "Something We Do" is the Debut album by girl group Lavish the band who formed January 2007 after entering and winning a competition created to make a girl group in which EMI Records would sign. Production on the album commenced Immediately after winning the competition and the album was completed by March 2007 and was set for release April with the lead single releasing Later April. The Lead single from the album was the up tempo "Where You Be" produced by Darkchild the single proved to be a success charting top 20 in the USA which helped the album reach Gold status in the USA. The second single was the up tempo "Touch" which failed to reach the success of "Where You Be" and was ultimately the last single from the album and EMI Records. Failings After being dropped by EMI Records in November 2007 the group was rumoured to of split which was later retracted as the group announced plans for an independent release. The group told their fans that they are working independently on an album set for release mid 2008, In February 2008 the group was court ordered after failing to credit many songwriters and other people who contributed to their Debut album the group was forced to pay more then £6,000,000 which at the time the group did not really have (each member reportedly earnt just under £300,000 through their debut album). The group re-emerged in June 2008 to finish their second studio album which was to be released independently they released their lead single from the album titled "Something To Shout About" which ultimately failed to gain success. The girls decided to begin a club tour throughout Europe and North America earning very little. In May 2009 the group reappeared on a club anthem released in the UK which charted top 20 this lead to Rapper Demonic to seek the girls out to sign them to a 3 album deal with his MME record label. Lavish Life The group agreed to sign to Demonic in July 2009 and began creating a second album through MME calling the album "Lavish Life" the album was completed November 2009 and was slated for release February 2010. The lead single was "Strong Now" Featuring Hip Hop stars T.I and Demonic the single was a smash charting top 5 on the USA, RNB and UK charts. The second single was "Cant Just Keep Me Waiting" which did not live up to expectations and failed to make an impact. The album to date has sold 400,000 in the USA and 600,000 worldwide. Brave In late August 2010 Lavish confirmed that they had began production on the next album and hoped to release it for December 2010. Though Lavish announced mid September that the album would not be released until Q1 or Q2 of 2011. The Group announced that the album will be released through MME/Def Jam/Interscope. Lavish in August 2011 confirmed they have got 80% of their third album finished and that they will release the album December 2011 with the lead single being released in October 2011. The Lead single is yet to be confirmed but is likely to be released in December 2010. The second single from 'Brave' has been confirmed to be 'All For You' As of 14th January 2012 the album 'Brave' has sold 300,000 worldwide sales. 3rd Studio Album On August 25th 2012 lavish confirmed on their twitter page that they have been recording their new album. The group then released 3 pictures of them in the studio with producer Redone and also a video was uploaded onto their website. On August 30th the group announced that they hoped to release their new album towards the end of the year. Trouble Lavish confirmed their new album would be released 12th Decemeber the album debuted at number 60 with 12,000, the album reached a new peak in January of 17 after the release of 'It's Not Worth It'. Demonic announced Lavish are recording a new album out sometime in 2013. Studio Albums 'Singles' Collabarations